


In Memorial

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Ghost!Josh, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s return to the mountain isn’t just a fruitless attempt at salvation, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another weekly prompt fic for the fanfiction-friends group I’m part of on Deviantart. The prompt was ‘spring’, and this sort of popped up. Ouo I’m happy to get it written. This is also dedicated to my friend on Tumblr, wecrossourbonesformiracles, who I think really deserves some happiness today. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

Winter seemed like forever on Blackwood Mountain when it started. The whole place was blanketed in crisp, white snow mostly undisturbed, lending it a beauty only something deadly could realize. Nature sure knew how to breed a deadly place, the cold only one thing to worry about.

If anyone knew that, it was Mike.

Even still, he found himself riding up the cable car to the lodge he nearly died in. It was spring, now, with flowers blooming and lush grass growing fresh green. What he remembered didn’t matter anymore, as he shifted the bouquet of yellow, red and orange roses in his arms. No, what mattered was what had been on his mind for months.

Josh had been the only one not to make it out alive. Because of this, Mike had thought a small funeral type thing would be the best thing he could do for his once upon a time lover. Once his feet hit the ground again, he started for the lake, a secret rope swing nearby being a special place for him and Josh.

Laying down the flowers on the seat, pracariously balancing them so that they stayed, he offered a lame sigh.

“I miss you, bud.” He told the swing, smile a little waterlogged, “I’m sorry for hitting you… You know how I get sometimes.” And he knew how that sounded. Still, he couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his lips, “Maybe I should have invited you back with Jess and I. She seemed into it, and it’d been forever…” Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head, “There’s no excuse for how I acted, I’m--”

 _Miiiiiiike_. 

The wind billowed through the trees, carrying with it a sense of forgiveness as it rustled his hair, the ghostly feeling of a hand leaving him feeling oddly okay, like he’d been forgiven and all was well. He half expected Josh to pop out from behind a tree and kiss him, let him know everything was alright… But it never came. Even as he walked for the cable car at dusk, he hadn’t seen him. The weird thing was, he was sure he’d felt him, knew somehow that he was still here. It haunted him in a way he’d never known he’d be thankful for.

“I’ll come back, bud. Don’t you worry.” He told the mountain as he headed for the cable car, “I’ll figure this out.” 

_Promises, promises, bro. Just do it._ He could hear in his head, unsure if it was a memory or Josh actually teasing him. He’d figure it out on his return trip.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Another Washingroe story. I’m too addicted to these two, lately. Whoops~


End file.
